Earning the Right
by Iwillcastaspellonyou
Summary: Annabeth and Percy are 20 now. But when Percy becomes a god and she doesn't what will Annabeth do? She knows she'll do anything to be the minor goddess that Percy marries, but she has to earn it. And Annabeth will do whatever it takes. Whatever.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter One

Annabeth's POV

"Annabeth, Percy, would you two like to be like us," Lord Zeus asked us. My heart was racing. To become a minor goddess, that would be amazing. Percy was looking at me for my reaction. I nodded. Percy looked at Zeus and said, "Yes." Then it was my turn. "Yes Lord Zeus, I would." Everyone else looked at Zeus and he said, "Only one of you can become a like us and the other will have to earn it. Percy, you answered first, therefore you will be changed. You Annabeth must earn it." I was shocked. I looked over to Percy to see his reaction, but his eyes were closed. He was getting too bright. I looked away. He was getting his true form. When the light died away, he looked the same. Then Zeus said something that broke my heart, "You have ten days to find a minor goddess to be your bride. Only the minor gods and goddesses have to marry." I couldn't take it anymore. I ran. I had one of Persephone Pearls. So I threw it and I was home, at Camp Half-Blood. No one was in my cabin so I was all alone.

_Annabeth, can you hear me?_

_Mom?_

_Yes, it's me. Don't cry over Percy. He's not worth it._

_He broke my heart mom. He has to marry a goddess. And I have to prove myself to be one._

_It's alright. Do you want me to talk to Poseidon and make him talk some sense into Percy?_

_Mom, you don't have to do that, it's okay. I'll get over it._

Just than one of my cabin mates came in. Carolyn Daff saw me crying and rushed to my side. Her blonde hair was covering the scar I had given her on her first day. She tried to beat me in swordplay. It didn't work out. "What's wrong," she asked. Then I explained the whole story. I had just finished talking when I felt a warm feeling inside me. Carolyn gasped, "Annabeth, you hand." I looked down and on my hand was a ring. It had a small word in ancient Greek on it. . Honest. 'You have to earn it.' I would have to earn two more words and then I could be a goddess. I would do what ever it took to be a goddess. Whatever it took.


	2. So Much Closer

Chapter Two

Percy's POV

After Annabeth had run off, Athena was frantic. She was mad at me, and started yelling at me. But my father stepped in, telling Athena to stop. Then all of Hades broke loose. Everyone was yelling at everyone. I couldn't take it anymore. I thought of where I wanted to go and there I was, at Camp Half-Blood. I headed straight for the Athena Cabin. But one of the members of the cabin was standing there guarding the door, with a sword. She looked me and didn't look happy. She whispered something inside the cabin and the whole cabin started piling outside. I saw Annabeth there next to Carolyn Duff. Annabeth looked as pale as one of Hades servants. "Annabeth, I began, but I couldn't finish. She had her knife to my neck quicker than you could say oh my gods. Riptide was in my pocket but I couldn't draw it at her. Not when I had already caused her so much pain. "You _have_ caused me so much pain," she said, as if she read my mind. But she wouldn't hurt me. We were meant to be together. "Annabeth, I will do whatever I can to make you a goddess. I don't want any of those other minor goddesses. I want you to be my bride." Annabeth looked at me with her eyes full of happiness.

Annabeth's POV

He wanted me. I kissed him. When I looked into his eyes, I could tell he wasn't lying to me. All my cabin mates relaxed and were looking smug. "What,' I asked. Carolyn said, "We knew you couldn't stay mad at him forever. You two are too deeply in love." I looked at Carolyn and said, "Oh shut up." Percy and I walked off to the lunch hall.

Athena's POV

That Percy Jackson had broken my daughter's heart and now I was going to talk to Poseidon. I thought of Poseidon's palace and there I was. He was discussing some business with hippocampi and when he saw me and how angry I was he told them to leave. "Hello Athena, what do you want," he asked me. I literally almost chocked him. I screamed, "I want you to get sorry butt into your son's brain and tell him to apologize." He looked at me with an expression I couldn't read, "Why don't you tell him yourself, Percy." In walked Percy, with my daughter in his arms. She was giggling. "Oh," Annabeth said when she saw me, "hello mom. I just want to tell you everything is fine. Percy and I made up." I looked at my daughter and saw that everything is going to be fine.

Annabeth's POV

I was trying to read my mom's expression but I felt a warm feeling again and looked down at the ring. It had the word Hope. I don't know why it had that word but I was one word closer to becoming a goddess.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Annabeth's POV

I knew it was going to be a lot harder to earn the last word.

I mean, I earned two in one day and I didn't think I would earn my third anytime soon.

I let go of Percy's hand and then I started choking for air.

I grabbed Percy's hand again.

Soon, I realized what time it was and told Percy "We have to go."

We shot out of the water and landed softly on the ground.

I kissed Percy on then cheek and walked away.

Later that day in my cabin, I heard some girls talking outside

"I knew she couldn't do it. Annabeth wouldn't last a day without Percy. But…"

It was Ever who was talking.

Ever and group of minions, Peace and Aurora, Heart was mission right now.

They had all the pretty names.

"I know that look," Aurora, Aura for short, said, "are you going to try to break them up?"

"Totally, I mean, Percy and I were meant to be together. I'm pretty and Annabeth is… Ugh!"

Ever was very satisfied with her answer.

They started blabbing about all the ways they could do.

After listening to them for about ten minutes, I decided to walked out there.

But someone shoved a bag over my head and blacked me out.

I woke up in a strange room.

I turned my head and saw Heart filing her nails.

"Are you serious Heart, did you really kidnap me so Ever could get Percy?" I asked angrily.

"Nope, I have a job and my boss wanted you. A real job too, for a god too."

I heard a strange buzzing noise and then "Sorry its my pager. Boss says to go, so, see you."

She disappeared from sight and I groaned.

Oh My Gods, why was I here?

"Because I've been watching you and I like you."

I turned around to where I heard the voice and saw a god wearing a Halloween mask.

"You know, you're really not fooling anyone with that mask."

He took off the mask and revealed himself.

"Yo Poseidon, what's hanging?" I asked.

"Not much," he replied. "Just been hanging out, having my assistant doing things for me. How about you?"

"I've just been hanging out with my friends, plotting to find a way to _not _have Ever steal Percy away from me. Oh, _and _I'VE BEEN KIDNAPPED BY RAVING LUNATIC WHO'S SON I'M DATING!"

I shouted that right into his face.

"Annabeth," he ban shaking his head, " you don't have to shout. I know your true feelings for me and I feel the same way."

"You are such a flippin' creeper. Get away from me. And besides, I'm dating Percy remember."

"Not if you don't get your last word before those ten days are up. And you can't earn your word is you're stuck here. Besides, after Percy gets married, I'll just make you a goddess and you can still be related to Percy by becoming his stepmom."

I just chocked on my own spit.

"Okay, _stepmom! _No way Poseidon! First, Ew! Second, double Ew! And third, I'm just going to go now."

"Fine but you don't get that word and get back to Percy in ten days, you're becoming my wife."

I was already running out the door when h shouted that.


End file.
